


ART: Us, Past and Present

by siennavie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: Inspired by the prompts: Perwaine, Gwaine wrapped in fuzzy blanket with hot coco & marshmallows, and Gwaine+bun
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Gwaine Fest 2019: Holiday Exchange





	ART: Us, Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jgvfhl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jgvfhl).



> My gift to @jgvfhl on tumblr. Happy holidays! :)
> 
> Also, much love to Kimlipan for running this kickass fest and for her unwavering support when RL threw me a curveball ♥ 
> 
> A part of me wants to keep fiddling with this, but I feel like I owe another guy (aka the hubby) some attention now. LOL. Happy new year, everyone!

  
[View on TUMBLR](https://siennavie.tumblr.com/post/189974700114/my-gwainefest-gift-for-jgvfhl-there-were-so)


End file.
